Dream or Truth
by Kya NightShade
Summary: what could make Legato in order to convince Vash to return from his brother? Perhaps this could be a good idea...


Note: This is in absolute the first fan fiction that I have written. Exactly I don't know how it was born, but I think that is one of the best ones that I have written. Naturally trigun and its characters aren't mine, otherwise this episode would have appeared in the anime or in the manga. I hope you like it. If you want write me merylderinger@yahoo.it  
  
by Nightshade  
  
  
  
DREAM OR TRUTH  
  
Darkness.  
  
Vash laid unconscious, hands and feet tied steadily, in a corner of a narrow room, where a man, indistinct black shape, was seated to a table.  
  
" Well. I began to bore me. "  
  
" Legato " said Vash with contempt.  
  
" Well. As you are new aware, we can resume our speech. "  
  
" My answer is always the same! "  
  
" A true sin. But I'm sure that you will change idea ". A icy smile appeared on Legato's inexpressive face.  
  
Suddenly a turbines of images submerged Vash's mind. When they were stopped, becoming lighter, he could distinguish a room, strangely familiar, and a feminine voice charge of desperation that called him.  
  
Meryl stood with the back against the wall. A high man, dressed of dark was in front of she. Vash couldn't see the face of the man, but he perfectly saw the left hand of the man that immobilized the arms of the girl over her head, while the other hand opened with expert facility her blouse.  
  
She tried very hard to writhed while he kissed her on the neck, while a hand slipped under the woven of the blouse to the height of the breast.  
  
Warm tears streamed down her face reddened for the effort to free her and her voce, broken off the crying, didn't stop of implore the man to stop.  
  
An abrupt jolt and she was found laid on the bed, unable to move, like if something had immobilized.  
  
Meryl looked terrified. The fingers of the man over of she, were slowly pulling off her skirt and blouse.  
  
................  
  
The eyes of Vash are opened wide and from his mouth exited one drawled "Legato ". The anger took possession of he. "Wha ... what means this! It is an illusion or... " the words died in his throat.  
  
" Illusions? It would not have been amusing. And then Midvalley has insisted a lot therefore I have not had the heart to said no." His voice was inexpressive as always, but to Vash seemed to read a thin of pleasure.  
  
He felt in his mind Meryl's voice who called him desperately.  
  
  
  
" Well Vash, what you have intention to make now? Only you can decide. Do you want not save her? "  
  
.........  
  
Midvalley had nearly undressed her of all. His hands ran on her smooth skin, dwelling on the hips and going back until the chest. He kissed the socket of the neck, the shoulders, the breast, while his  
  
fingers played between her short black hair. His mouth nearest that one of Meryl, who could feel his breath on the naked skin.  
  
Vash could not watch more, but he wasn't able to remove from the own mind those horrible images.  
  
" That's enough now, Legato! Stop all this! " Tears of pain and anger came down from his cheeks. He tried desperately to free, forcing the ropes with all the force that he had, while something of liquid and warmth came down from his wrists. All his efforts were vain.  
  
Legato assisted to the amused scene. He adored to see to suffer Vash the Stampede.  
  
" Poor Vash. And to think that it was your fault that all this has succeeded. If you had answered immediately. One simple answer. You must only pronounce one simple word in order to stop her suffering."  
  
" I cannot! " scream Vash in despair.  
  
" Well. Like you desires. "  
  
In Vash's mind appeared the image of Midvalley that passionately kissed Meryl's lips, while his tongue entered in her mouth. Meryl still laid on the bed, shaking, unable to move.  
  
" Meryl!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vash was seated in his bed, sweaty and gasping. He watched around trying Legato, the heart that hammered wildly in his chest, but not was trace of the man. His confused mind tried to understand what had happened. 'It has been only a nightmare' thought Vash ' nothing else that a dream'. He raised the arm to move away the sweaty hair from the face, and his eyes were stopped to fix with horror the thin red lines on his wrist. 


End file.
